Dulce San Valentín
by madrigal.Karou
Summary: ¿Cómo se celebra el amor y la amistad en la eterna ciudad del romance? Bueno, algunos chicos de París te lo pueden decir.


Mala idea, mala idea, muy mala idea. Ese eran los pensamientos de Nino mientras caminaba hacia la escuela. Ni siquiera había podido tomar su desayuno aquella mañana debido a los nervios que sentía. El estómago lo tenía hecho un nudo ¿Así debía de sentirse el primer día de San valentin con novia?

Bien, él había salido antes con algunas chicas, pero en realidad con ninguna había llegado hasta esta fecha. Pero...ahora…, Alya no era cualquier chica y realmente había querido hacer este día especial, pero ahora, viendo a otros chicos con rosas, peluches, joyería, regalos extravagantes y chocolates, se preguntaba si en verdad había hecho una buena elección.

Lo cierto es que su regalo estaba muy lejos de ser algo que se daría el día de los enamorados, pero en su momento creyó que sería perfecto. Su novia era la única chica que conocía con un gusto tan particular por los comics y superhéroes, por eso, cuando encontró en internet una edición limitada de un comic que su novia seguía desde hace mucho tiempo y del cual incluso tenía varios posters ediciones limitadas, no dudo en adquirirlo y que este fuera su regalo especial de San valentin, se emocionó aún más cuando le comunicaron que su compra incluía una firma del autor y dibujante. Pero ahora le preocupaba que su regalo fuera tan poco en comparación con otros.

Es decir, a las chicas les gustaban las cosas románticas y cursis ¿No? Lo peor de todo es que, la noche anterior, cuando comenzó a dudar, pidió la opinión de varias amigas: Rose, Millene e incluso Alix y todas en vez de hacerlo sentir mejor le hicieron pensar que su elección había sido incorrecta. Por supuesto, no le preguntó a Marinette, porque, siendo tan despistada y transparente, lo más probable era que le insinuará a su mejor amiga algo antes de que él siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de verla primero.

Cuanto más se acercaba a la escuela, más consideraba la idea de dar media vuelta y reportarse enfermo o algo por el estilo, sin embargo, una pequeña voz en su cabeza le decía que si hacia eso, podía considerarse hombre muerto. Porque probablemente no fuera el mejor regalo que tenía, pero ¿Dejar sola a su novia en San Valentin? Si, probablemente podría decirle adiós a su existencia si hacia eso.

Por un momento quiso tener a Wayzz, con su habilidad de Caparace probablemente se podría proteger de aquello que le fuera a aventar su novia cuando se enojará por su regalo. Enserio ¿En que estaba pensando cuando compró el comic?

Al llegar a las escaleras de la escuela, se detuvo a contemplar el recinto y suspiró. Todos los chicos y las chicas llevaban tantas cosas lindas y él...bien, ya ni siquiera quería pensar en ello. Una mano en su hombro le hizo salir de sus cavilaciones. Se encontró con la mirada de su amigo, fruncida en preocupación. Ese pequeño gesto le daba tanto parecido a su padre, pero eso nunca lo diría Nino en voz alta.

-Nino ¿Te encuentras bien?- Cualquiera que viera el rostro del moreno podía notar la ligera palidez que se había acentuado en su piel y la clara mueca de su rostro, como si estuviera sufriendo físicamente.

-No estoy seguro bro, dime, si me vuelvo ermitaño ¿Me visitarías en mi cabaña y me proveerías alimentos vitales?- enserio, si Alya se enojaba con él, prefería volverse un hombre solitario a enfrentar su ira.

\- Espera ¿De qué estás hablando? – Ahora el rubio se veía más confundido.

\- Bro, creo que firme mi sentencia de muerte sin darme cuenta, el regalo para Alya...Ahora no estoy tan seguro que le vaya a gustar- las palabras de su amigo salieron bastante bajas y atropelladas, como si tratara de que no fueran escuchadas por nadie.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Tan malo te parece? - De todos los chicos que conocía, Adrien sabía que Nino era el más dedicado a su novia y no podía concebir la idea de que estuviera mal su regalo de enamorado.

\- Bien, todos traen cosas tan geniales y románticas y yo... - ni siquiera quería decir que era su regalo, y como buen amigo el otro no insistiría, por lo que intentó con otra táctica.

\- okay, Cuando lo compraste ¿Pensaste en Alya? - El moreno se le quedó mirando como a su amigo le hubiera nacido un tercer ojo.

\- Por supuesto que pensé en ella, ¿Por quién me tomas? - Entonces creo que es un buen regalo, porque no te dejaste llevar por lo que compran los demás, sino por tus sentimientos y lo que ella te hace evocar, ten un poco más de confianza y ataca, tigre- dicho esto, salió y en cuanto vio a su "amiga" Marinette y Alya acercándose, no espero más y levantó una mano, indicando que se acercarán.

\- Además ahora veremos que tal las cosas- lanzando a su amigo al ruedo, se alejó dos pasos para interceptar a sus amigas, pidiendo hablar en privado con Marinette, quien, algo sonrojada accedió y dejo a su amiga, la cual, curiosamente, no parecía estar del todo cómoda con su novio.

-Hey – dijo Nino, casual, pensando un segundo más tarde que era lo más tonto que había podido decir y deseando que apareciera un akuma.

\- Bueno, hola – Alya no lo miraba a los ojos, cosa extraña cuando era ella la chica con más confianza del mundo y no tenía miedo de enfrentarse a los demás.

-Este… - Se había quedado sin palabras, no se suponía que te quedarás sin palabras frente a la chica que amas en el día de los enamorados, menos cuando ya es tu novia

– Toma. - Mejor que fuera una ejecución rápida y sin dolor. Entrego el regalo que traía en sus manos, una preciosa caja adornada con los colores favoritos de Alya y que en su interior tenía el comic junto un empaque especial para su conservación y una tarjeta que decía "para mi dulce heroína". En ese momento, agradeció haber traído la gorra, pues se ocultó debajo de ella para no ver la cara de decepción y malestar de su novia por ese regalo.

Debió dejarlo para su cumpleaños, no para una fecha tan importante como San Valentin. Contó los segundos, queriendo escuchar los gritos, algún exhalo de decepción, un sonido reprobatorio, un golpe con el regalo por ser tan malo, pero todo lo que obtuvo fue un…. Nada. Sintiéndose un poco valiente, alzo la vista para verificar que siguiera ahí y que no lo hubiera dejado y lo que se encontró con su mirada… no era lo que esperaba.

Las manos de Alya temblaban y en sus ojos se habían acumulado algunas lágrimas, por supuesto, en un esfuerzo grande por no dejarlas salir. Tenía los labios apretados y toda su atención a lo que sostenía entre sus manos. Enserio ¿Tan malo había sido que la había hecho llorar? Era el peor novio del mundo. De inmediato quiso arreglar su metida de pata.

-Lo siento, en verdad, mira, puedo cambiarlo y comprar algo más bonito. Saliendo de la escuela podemos ir a esa tienda que querías visitar con Marinette y… - trato de quitarle el regalo de la manos, pero Alya se lo impidió, apretándolo contra su pecho. -¡Estás loco! ¿Por qué querría cambiarlo?

\- ¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Claramente no es lo que esperabas! Es decir, solo mírate, estás llorando, ¡Dios! Soy el peor novio del mundo – se dejó caer en la escalinata de la escuela, completamente abatido.

\- Solo dime lo que piensas y no me tortures más por favor- Estaba más que derrotado y lo que menos quería era ser humillado. Alya se arrodilló a la altura de su novio, pero este parecía decidido a evitar su mirada.

\- Nino, mírame – No le podía negar nada a su novia, por eso, levantó un poco el rostro, pero antes de terminar por completo, un sorpresivo beso lo derribó hacia atrás. Alya movió sus labios, tan exigente, como siempre, y Nino, aunque en un principio no supo cómo reaccionar, en segundos se entregó por completo a ese beso arrasador. Cuando se separaron, las mejillas de Alya estaban completamente rojas y la sonrisa de su rostro lo dejó completamente confundido. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

\- ¿Por… por qué fue eso? - Genial, ahora hasta tartamudeaba

\- Eres un tonto – le contestó ella, acomodándose en su regazo para poder abrazarlo de cuello y recargar su cabeza en el hombro de su novio

– Es el mejor regalo que pudiste darme Nino, gracias.

\- ¿Enserio? - A pesar de sus palabras, seguía pensando que el regalo no era lo suficientemente bueno para una chica tan especial como su novia.

\- Lo es – dijo, levantando el rostro y mirándolo a los ojos – No solo es el mejor porque es un artículo que había querido conseguir desde hace unos meses, sino porque te tomaste el tiempo de buscar algo que en verdad me haría feliz, probablemente hubiera sido más fácil regalarme un peluche, unas rosas o pastelillos, pero…darme algo como esto significa que me conoces bien, que piensas en mí, te preocupas por mí y eso es mil veces mejor que los otros regalos juntos - Nino puso las manos en su cintura, y la abrazo, sintiendo todas esas dudas sin sentido disiparse y quedar solo el buen momento que estaban compartiendo.

\- Feliz San valentin, Alya- fue todo lo que dijo, permitiendo que el dulce ahora de su novia le llenará las fosas nasales y disfrutando del momento.

\- Feliz San Valentin Nino - Aunque Nino no quería terminar el abrazo tan acogedor que él y su novia estaban dándose, cuando Alya comenzó a removerse, la soltó, pero no permitió que se alejará lo suficiente, la chica rebuscaba en su bolsa hasta que dio con lo que buscaba

\- Bien, esto es para ti.

Nino miro fascinado el regalo… es decir, los regalos. El primero ni siquiera estaba envuelto, era un disco en vinil de su artista favorito con un moño en una de las esquinas. Claro que estaba sorprendido que lo encontrará, pues hace más de 5 meses que se había anunciado que estaba agotado. Pero el segundo, una cajita negra, fue la que llamo su atención. Con cuidado dejó el primero a un lado y se concentró en abrir la caja, viendo de reojo como su novia se mordía el labio, ansiosa de ver su reacción. Dentro, una hermosa pulsera de cuero negro descansaba, con dos dijes muy peculiares. Un zorro y una tortuga, elementos hechos a mano, aunque estaba convencido que no por obra exclusiva de ella.

\- Bien, mi superhéroe, espero que lo uses tanto como yo- Dijo ella, orgullosa, enseñando la pulsera que ya llevaba en la mano, un gemelo del regalo de Nino. Su primer regalo a juego de novios. Quiso gritar de emoción, pero se limitó a bajar la cabeza, esconder su sonrisa triunfante y abrocharse la pulsera con el nudo corredizo que tenía. Antes de decir nada, la chicharra de la escuela sonó y ambos se levantaron, tomando sus respectivos regalos y entrando de la mano a clases.

A pesar de todo, ese fue uno de sus san valentines más felices, porque se dio cuenta de que no era importante tanto el regalo, sino el hecho de pensar en el otro y tratar de hacerlo feliz con algo que realmente quisiera y disfrutará. Pero claro, uno de sus valentines que competiría con este recuerdo vendría unos años después, cuando su esposa le comunicará que sería padre, no de uno, sino de dos hermosos bebés.

**Nota de la autora: **

**Lo sé, lo sé, tengo más hiatus del que me gustaría admitir, pero juró que hago lo que puedo para darle continuidad a mis historias y de vez en cuando darles pequeños regalos como este, espero que no me maten, pero les prometo estoy trabajando con "Diario de un gato pervertido" y "Mi pequeño mínino para darles la culminación que se merecen. Gracias a todos los hermosos chicos que me dejan sus likes, rewiews y se toman el tiempo de estar al pendiente, no sería nada sin ustedes muchachos. los adoro. **


End file.
